


Pride Month Prompts 2019

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Pride Month Prompts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multiple ships, Tags to be added, multiple AUs, pride prompts, prompt fills, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: Fills to a Pride Month prompt thing I found on tumblr, 2019 edition





	1. Storm - Alex/Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of pride month prompts I found on Tumblr. It wasn't made for this year, but it's got some cool prompts. I cannot promise to keep on top of the days as much as last year as I have a job I'm actually working at, so the weeks are going to be rough. Still, I will do my best.
> 
> Ships will change between chapters.
> 
> To start it off, a peek into a royalty au I’ve been throwing around with @majordetectiveagent that involves Sam Danvers, Alex’s twin. There is much more involved that may come up later.

Alex leaned heavily against the wall with one shoulder, looking out the balcony doors.

Orange.

The entire island was orange.

The streets beneath the castle were almost completely empty, with most citizens listening to the warning to stay indoors through the dust storm.

“I thought you wanted to be the one to do the packing?”

The corner of Alex’s mouth tugged up. She turned so the back of both shoulders were against the wall, turned her head to look at Lucy, sprawled across Alex’s bed and decidedly not packing.

“I will,” Alex said. “I’m just taking a break.”

Lucy laughed, pushed herself up she she was sitting on the edge of the bed. “It’s been quite a long break, Υψηλοτάτη.”

“It’s not like I’m taking all of my belongings. Just essentials.”

“Yes, but you have a slightly warped sense of what is essential.”

Alex shrugged. She pushed off the wall, stepped towards Lucy. “I’ll have you, what could be more essential than that?”

Lucy scoffed, but Alex knew the compliment hit true by the way she looked away, by the small smile she couldn’t quite hide.

Two sharp knocks at the door pulled the smile away, pulled Lucy out of the bed. The door opened and she dropped into a deep bow.

Alex grinned at her sister, gave a smaller bow, rising right away.

“You can stand, Lucy,” Sam said.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Lucy said, rising.

“How is the packing going?” Sam asked, glancing around the room 

“There has been...progress,” Alex said.

Sam laughed. “You leave in a week.”

“And I will be ready in a week.”

“I’m sure Lucy will make sure you are.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “What about you? Are you ready for your naval training to start next month?”

“More than,” Sam said. “Not having you there will be the hardest part.”

Alex nodded. The next four years were going to be rough without Sam right there, but at least she was going to have Lucy. While Sam was going to have Arias with her, Arias had already gone through training, so would be more peripheral.

“I’ll miss you,” Sam said, the softest Alex had heard her in years.

“I’ll miss you, too,” Alex replied.


	2. Rainbow - Danvers Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reacts to an overheard conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Danvers sisters fluff, set in some sort of high school au, I guess?

A shift in her mattress woke Alex. She lifted up onto her elbows, squinted through the dim light of dawn through the curtains.

“Kara?”

“I need to tell you something,” Kara whispered.

“Whatever you broke can wait til morning,” Alex said, falling back down.

“Alex,” Kara whined.

Alex huffed, sat up. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and glared at Kara. “What?”

Kara looked down at Alex’s blanket, at her fingers toying with a box she was holding.

“What, Kara?” Alex pushed. She had to be up early for a before school meeting.

Kara took a deep breath then spoke rapidly, barely pausing between words. “I overheard you and Lucy and Maggie the other day and I didn’t mean to but I did and I just wanted to give you this because I love you and I want you to know that and here.”

She held the box out in a sharp movement that barely registered over the static in Alex’s brain.

Kara had heard them.

_ Kara had heard them. _

“Heard what?” she forced out, the conversation in question running through her head.

Kara just pushed the box towards her.

Alex slowly took it, mind racing.

She had no idea how accepting Krypton was. Or how much the attitude at school had impacted Kara. Or if Kara had even heard the words she had whispered to her best friends and was just being weird about something else.

She opened the box and froze.

An assortment of small objects were stuffed inside, the rainbow design on all of them barely visible without more light.

Alex slowly reached in, pulled a few out.

Shoelaces. A metal bookmark. A tie-dye alien head sticker.

“Did you just...buy everything rainbow you could find?” she asked, voice tight.

“I know what the kids at school say about it, so I didn’t want to get you something big that they might notice, so I thought, maybe, some small things that maybe they won’t but you could look at it and feel better?”

Alex sucked in a breath.

She would absolutely not take any of it to school, the risk of that too high. But at home? Around her room? Yeah.

She leaned over the box, pulled Kara into a hug, squeeze as as tightly as she could.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I love you.”


	3. First Date - Alex/Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go  
> Don't wait  
> This night's almost over  
> Honest, let's make  
> This night last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers high school AU

“Did you get it?”

Alex rolled her eyes, held up the Blink-182 CD she had just bought at the mall. “Of course I got it.”

Maggie grinned, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the house.

“We’ll be in my room,” Maggie called to her aunt

“Door open,” her aunt called back.

Maggie groaned. Alex’s neck warmed.

“She’s straight,” Maggie yelled.

Alex sucked in a breath, let Maggie drag her to the bedroom where the door, despite Maggie’s protests, was left cracked open.

“Get it open while I get the stereo set up,” Maggie instructed.

Alex nodded. She pulled the plastic wrap off as quickly as she could, grinned as she opened the case.

New CDs always made her giddy. Clean and shiney. Super unlikely to skip when played. The insert only having indents from the notches that held it in place. A new CD was awesome.

She pulled the insert out before passing the case and CD to Maggie, who put it in the stereo.

The music started just as Maggie joined Alex on the bed, lying next to each other and staring up at the ceiling.

_Everything has fallen to pieces_   
_Earth is dying, help me Jesus_   
_We need guidance, we've been misled  
oung and hostile but not stupid_

They let the album play, just lying and listening.

The first song hit something deep in her, the anger she felt whenever her parents had the news on, or when she thought too hard about the future.

The second song blurred, fast, upbeat, something about a girl. Her focus turned to Maggie pressed against her side, the contact between them, the space that wasn’t.

Then

 _In the car I just can't wait_   
_To pick you up on our very first date_   
_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_ _  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

And her focus went into hyperfixation on Maggie.

Her palms grew sweaty.

Maggie’s words to her aunt, ensuring her that Alex was straight, ran through her head over and over and over.

 _When you smile, I melt inside_   
_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_   
_I really wish it was only me and you_   
_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

The weight of her recent realization sat heavy on her chest as she stared at the ceiling. Her muscles were tense as she fought the urge to look at Maggie.

“You okay?”

Maggie’s voice was soft beneath the music.

Alex looked at her, noses brushing.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

 _Please don't look at me with those eyes_   
_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_   
_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_  
 _A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

“You sure? You’re all tense.”

“Yeah, just suddenly remembered some homework I forgot to do. It’s fine.”

Maggie’s brow furrowed, but she slowly nodded. “Alright.” She looked up again, a weird look on her face. “You know you can tell me anything, right? If there’s a guy at school you’re crushing on, you don’t have to hide it from me.”

“There’s no guy,” Alex said. “If there was, I’d tell you first, promise.”

Maggie grinned, dimples appearing.

Alex settled again, looked up to the ceiling, did her best to get back into the music.

 _Let's make this last forever_   
_Forever and ever_   
_Let's make this last forever_   
_Forever and ever_ _  
Let's make this last forever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The album is _Take off Your Pants and Jacket _by Blink-182__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Thank you all so much for the comments so far, it really means a lot_  
>  _


	4. Identity Shenanigans - Alex/Maggie NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> says she's out shoppin'  
> But she's under me  
> And I'm not stoppin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, be aware
> 
> Not necessarily the happiest, based on the cover of _Scotty Doesn't Know _by Maddie Ross, so it does include cheating.__
> 
> __It may not be the closest thing to the prompt, but the idea would not leave me alone._ _

A shudder through her body made Maggie pause, fingers digging into Alex’s hips, holding her still as Maggie buried the dildo fully inside her.

“Answer it,” she grunted.

Alex let out a whine. “Maggie.”

“Answer it,” Maggie repeated. “And we’ll see how well you keep your composure.”

Alex’s whine turned into a whimper, but she reached up, blindly fumbling for her phone. She lifted onto her elbows as she dragged the phone across the pillow.

“It’s Scotty,” she said.

“I know,” Maggie replied. His face grinned up at her from the screen, Alex just barely in the frame as she kissed his cheek.

For a moment, Alex hesitated. Maggie prepared to stop, to let Alex talk to her boyfriend in peace. It wouldn’t be the first time they had been interrupted by his call.

Then Alex answered the call, lifting the phone to her ear, and Maggie clenched around the end of the dildo in her.

“Hey, Scotty,” Alex said, voice more composed than it had been for hours. “How’s the game going?”

And Maggie started to thrust again.

Slow.

Deep.

Making sure to hit each spot that drove Alex wild.

And it did.

Maggie could hear every hitch in Alex’s voice, every suppressed moan.

It made pride well up in her, as did the way Alex managed to hold it together long enough to get Scotty off the phone without him realizing what was happening.

As soon as Alex hung up, Maggie picked up the pace, quickly returning to the speed she had before Scotty’s call. Alex was cuming not long after, low moans and tense muscles that gave way to heavy breaths and trembling limbs.

Maggie leaned forward, trailing kisses up Alex’s back. She slowly pulled out, urged Alex to let her hips drop to the bed. She pressed kisses to Alex’s shoulders as Alex crossed her arms beneath her, propping her up slightly.

“I’m a horrible person,” Alex murmured.

Maggie kept kissing bare skin.

“He thinks we’re shopping right now,” Alex continued. “And instead, I’m here cheating on him.”

Maggie hummed. “You can end it, any time.”

Alex sighed. “I don’t know how to.” She wriggled out from under Maggie, turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. “He’s...he’s a good guy. If I break up with him it would hurt him so much. And then, I’ll have my mom and Kara and everyone asking why I left such a good guy.” She took a deep breath. Her fingers brushed against Maggie’s hip, skating over the straps of her holster. “If we stop I...I’m so scared I’ll lose this part of me, that I’ll run back to the closet.”

Maggie shifted so she could look down at Alex. She tucked some hair behind Alex’s ear.

“Whatever you decide, I’m here. Okay? And if we do stop, I will not let you forget. I promise, as long as I’m around, in whatever way you want me, I know your truth. I know who you are, that this is real.”

Alex smiled, soft and small. She raised her head enough to pull Maggie into a short kiss.

“You’re more than I’ll ever deserve,” Alex whispered.

“Alex, you deserve the world.”


	5. AU Free For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy sighed. “Wanna go outside?”  
> No.  
> Maggie’s gut reaction was No.  
> Absolutely not.  
> Safety in numbers.  
> Then she reminded herself that she was safe, that she was no longer in Blue Springs, that she wasn’t trapped in that nightmare of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note, this has been inspired by a few horror podcasts i've been listening to lately

The sun was setting slightly south of the house, far enough that Maggie could watch the pinks and oranges flood the water without squinting. In the water below she could just make out Alex finally moving back to shore. Maggie tracked the shadow as Alex made her way through the waves, tucking her board under her arm as she stepped fully out of the water.

"Finally."

Maggie glanced at Lucy at the huffed word.

"I thought she was never going to come back inside," Lucy continued, shoving away from the window.

"Does she stay out long often?" Maggie asked.

Alex's shadow moved from sand to grass, quickly vanished as she walked up the yard. Maggie followed Lucy away from the window.

Lucy shrugged. "She gets caught up, loses herself, y'know?"

Maggie hummed. She had watched Alex surf multiple times in the few weeks since she first moved to Midvale, and each time she had been sucked in by Alex’s focus and intensity.

But Maggie didn’t say that. She just quietly followed Lucy through the house, down the stairs, then froze as they passed the front door, ice running through her veins.

“Fucking hell,” Lucy muttered.

Maggie took a step back as Lucy strode forwards and pulled the door open.

“What the fuck, Max?” Lucy growled.

Maggie’s body relaxed. Maxwell Lord was hardly an ideal surprise guest, but he was generally safe.

“We heard Alex’s mom and sister are out of town, so…”

“So what?”

And Max pushed past Lucy into the house. “So, Lu- _ cy _ , party at Alex’s.”

“I said no, Max,” Alex cut in, stepping out of the kitchen.

Maggie looked at the floor to avoid staring at Alex with her wetsuit hanging around her waist and her hair clinging to the side of her face.

“Oh, come one, Ally,” Max said. “It’s just a few people.”

“A few people?”

“Yeah. Me, Sioban, Mike, and Adam.”

Which was how, three hours later, Maggie was sitting next to Lucy on the bottom of the stairs, loosely holding a half empty bottle of beer.

Alex and the others were crowded around the TV, Mario Kart on the screen, shots set up on the table for their drinking game. Mike had disappeared to the bathroom a while ago. Max had been moving closer and closer to Alex the entire night.

“I fucking hate him,” Lucy murmured. She leaned against Maggie. “He knows she won’t say no to him.”

“Did they ever…” Maggie trailed off.

“Date? No. They were best friends as kids, still are when he wants them to be. He def wants in her pants but she won’t cross that line.”

The group erupted in cheers as the current race ended. Alex and Adam both reached forward and grabbed a shot glass.

Lucy sighed. “Wanna go outside?”

No.

Maggie’s gut reaction was No.

Absolutely not.

Safety in numbers.

Then she reminded herself that she was safe, that she was no longer in Blue Springs, that she wasn’t trapped in that nightmare of a night.

Positive reinforcement, her therapist said, reestablish that she was safe.

“Sure.”

Maggie’s chest was heavy as they walked into the yard. Her head jerked towards every sound.

The night was warm. The sound of the nearby waves, Lucy’s hand slipping into hers, helped keep her grounded.

“Why does Alex put up with him?” Maggie asked as they walked across the yard.

Lucy shrugged. “I don’t think she really even likes him,” she said. “It’s...what I think is...she’s lost so much recently and she doesn’t want to lose anything else.”

Maggie hummed. She understood that.

She had barely been able to stand them, but if she could have Jasmine and Matthew and Anna back, she would do anything.

Lucy sat as soon as they were in the sand.

Maggie sat next to her, heart pounding with her back to the house. She focused on the moon reflecting on the water, on Lucy’s warmth next to her.

“You know,” she said, “I never really thought about how big the ocean is.”

“For years I had only seen it from airplanes,” Lucy said. “Seeing it from above, I knew how vast it was, but I never realized how small it could make me feel until I moved to Turkey.”

“Where else have you lived?” Maggie asked.

She let herself focus on Lucy’s words, on her anecdotes on Turkey and Germany and Texas. Her panic slowly eased.

Then screams cut through the air.

Maggie shot up, spun around to face the house. Her heart pounded in her ears. Her stomach churned, threatened to overturn completely.

“Maggie?” Lucy asked. “It’s...it’s just the guys playing a stupid prank on Alex and Sioban.”

Maggie shook her head. She inspected the house. “There’s no lights on,” she forced out. “We left the kitchen light on, left the porch light on. Why are they off? Lucy, why are they off?”

“It’s alright, Maggie. Maybe the power went out and scared them.”

“No. No. It’s happening again. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“What’s happening again?”

A crash.

Something large flew out an upstairs window, jerking to a stop just feet below and swaying.

The lights turned back on.

Revealing the body hanging from the window and, briefly, the large figure standing inside.

“What the fuck? Is...is that Mike?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments. They will really help me get through posting so much this month


	6. Discovery- Space Pirate Alex ft Dylan Olsen-Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about Earth?”
> 
> “It’s...it’s been destroyed.”
> 
> Noise roared in Alex’s ears. Her heart squeezed...squeezed...squeezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also background Director Sanvers in this fic

Alex closed her eyes. Her shoulders tensed, as if she wanted to try and push the table down. She curled her fingers, metal against metal screeching.

Their last detour had taken then further from Earth. Much further.

She sighed, looked up from the holo-map to the wallet sized pictures taped to the wall.

Kara and Eliza at Kara’s college graduation.

Maggie and Lucy and Dylan, just days after he had been born.

Since her phone had been destroyed a few years back those pictures were the only links she still had to her family.

Her family that was years of travel away.

Sharp knocks pulled her attention to the open bulkhead.

“Reinhart. What’s up?” she asked.

The kid shuffled for a moment before stepping forward. “We heard some things in a bar on station.”

She raised an eyebrow, trying to get them to keep going.

“About Earth,” they added.

Alex stood upright, shoulders square, heart pounding. “What about Earth?”

“It’s...it’s been destroyed.”

Noise roared in Alex’s ears. Her heart squeezed...squeezed...squeezed.

She looked at the pictures again.

Destroyed.

She blinked.

“Let’s see what we can find out,” she said, looking back at Rainhart. “I want confirmation on this.”

They nodded before quickly turning back to the passageway.

Alex turned back to the maps.

Destroyed.

~~~

Dylan kept his head down, watched the feet of the boarders walk past.

“We wish you no harm,” one of them said, the actual words and the translation through Dylan’s earpiece overlapping. “We simply need supplies. Give us what we need and we will be on our way.”

His heart pounded in his ears.

His moms would have already taken action, already been halfway to taking the ship back. Hell, the pirates would have never been able to board in the first place if his moms were there.

But they weren’t.

But their last words to him the last time they spoke on the cell were ‘come home safe.’

So he sat, crewmate on either side, and waited for the pirates to be done.

Because he wouldn’t not go back home.

One of the pirates stopped. Not in front of him, but in front of Destiny next to him. Stopped and didn’t move, didn’t say anything.

Dylan risked a look up, the recklessness of his family peeking out.

The pirate was just looking. At Destiny, at Josef on her other side, at Mick further down.

Then they looked at Dylan and his head snapped back down.

“Cap,” the pirate said, voice quieter. “Got humans over here.”

And Dylan’s heart sunk into his stomach.

Rarely was an interest in humans good.

He carefully glanced up and down the hall.

Two pirates on patrol, watching the crew. Both armed. Both bigger than any human Dylan had met.

He could think of at least two more in the boarding party, never mind the connection between their ship and the pirates.

An escape attempt would be risky.

But would he rather die escaping or get lost to whatever slave ring the pirates worked for?

Footsteps echoed from the passageway. Steady, fast.

"Manifest."

It was a new voice, the single word sounding distinctly different than the rest of the pirates. Then, soft mumbling Dylan couldn’t make out. Then, a pause.

“Lane.”

His stomach dropped.

“Dylan Olsen-Lane.”

His breathing sped up.

A figure crouched in front of him.

“Dylan Olsen-Lane?”

He looked up slowly. Blinked in shock.

Human.

The captain was human.

She watched him with sharp eyes.

“Tell me, Dylan Olsen-Lane, do you remember Earth?”

He nodded.

He remembered Earth.

He remembered the attack.

He remembered leaving.

“Where on Earth were you from?”

He swallowed. “The...the, um, United States.”

“Where in the United States?”

And he realized that her voice was different because her words weren’t being translated, because she was speaking English.

“California,” he said. “National City.”

She nodded. She glanced to each side, inspecting the humans on either side of them. The movement put the black tattoo on her neck directly in his line of sight for just a moment.

“You have family with you in space?” she asked as she looked back at him.

“Please don’t hurt them,” he said.

She chuckled. “I won’t hurt them, kid, just curious. Don’t run into many humans out here. You probably weren’t old enough to know about networking before everything went down, but I’m basically networking.”

“It’s just my parents, some aunts and uncles.”

“You have a way to contact them from out here?”

He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

“Well, lets go give them a call.”

Which was how Dylan found himself calling the station with a pirate captain leaning against the bulkhead.

_ “Hey, Starkid, thought you weren’t going to call for a few more days,”  _ Vasquez said after answering.

“Yeah,” he said. “Something happened.”

_ “What? Should I go grab your mom for this?” _

He glanced at the captain. Her eyes were wide, her expression...vulnerable, almost.

“Um, maybe ping her? I don’t…” his throat tightened. “Don’t leave the call.”

_ “Dylan? What’s going on?” _

“We’ve been boarded,” he rushed out. “The captain’s making me call you. Vas, I don’t know what to do.”

Silence from the other end until

_ “Is the captain with you now?” _

Dylan nodded. “Yes.”

_ “Captain. Don’t hurt the kid. We’ll do what you ask to keep him safe.” _

_ “Vasquez? What’s going on.” _

Dylan was distracted from his mother’s voice by the captain sucking in a breath. If she wasn’t a pirate captain, covered in tattoos and scars, one arm made of metal, he would almost believe that the wetness in her eyes were tears.

Then she spoke. A single word full of more tenderness he would have expected from her.

“Lucy?”


	7. Underground - Alex/Lucy ft future DS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down an alley. Through a gate. Around a park. Under a Closed sign. Down some stairs.
> 
> Lucy knocked on the door found there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up a bit late, but i was way too tired after work yesterday to finish this, will hopefully get today's up by the end of, well, today

“Are you sure about this?” Alex whispered in Lucy’s ear, letting the movement of the trolley close the careful distance between them.

“I am. If you aren’t, you can go back home, but I’m going,” Lucy replied.

Alex huffed, shifted back away from her.

“I trust Susan,” Lucy continued. “She wouldn’t lead me wrong.”

Alex shuffled her feet.

They didn’t speak again until they reached their stop, stepping down to the street. Alex quietly followed Lucy as she followed Susan's instructions.

Down an alley. Through a gate. Around a park. Under a  _ Closed  _ sign. Down some stairs.

Lucy knocked on the door found there.

A knock responded.

Lucy took a breath, then spoke

“All the violet tiaras, braided rosebuds, dill and crocus twined around your young neck.”

And the door opened.

Alex stuck close to Lucy as they stepped inside, the door quickly being closed behind them.

The interior was filled with women, chatting and laughing as they lounged on couches. Piano filled the room, accompanied by a smooth voice.

“Lucy!”

A woman in trousers was walking towards them, short hair slicked back, vest unbuttoned over her starched shirt.

“Susan,” Lucy said, accepting the woman’s hug.

“I’m so glad you made it,” Susan said. She looked past Lucy. “This must be Alex.”

“Yes. Susan, Alex. Alex, this is Susan.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Susan said.

“You as well,” Alex replied.

The piano stopped, polite applause filled the room for a moment.

“Let me introduce you to Maggie,” Susan said, starting towards the piano in the corner of the room. 

“Your roommate, yes?” Lucy asked.

“Yes. I think you will like her.”

Alex’s hand slipped into Lucy’s as they crossed the room. Her heart pounded at the gesture and she couldn’t help but look around to see any reactions but there weren’t any. If anything, many of the women were too focused on each other to notice.

They approached the pianist, a woman of similar height as Lucy, with long, dark hair hanging loose. Like Susan, she was wearing trousers and a man’s shirt. She finished putting her music book away, then turned to them.

Alex’s stomach knotted when the woman turned to them.

“Dr. Danvers?”

“Ms. Sawyer.”

Sawyer shuffled uncomfortably, she glanced down, catching sight of Alex and Lucy’s joined hands. “I, uh, didn’t know you were…”

“I didn’t know you were, either.”

Susan looked between them. “You two know each other?”

“We work together,” Maggie said. “At the university.”

“Well, I have been telling you that you should try to make friends with your colleagues. This seems like a perfect opportunity.”


	8. Elevator - Warehouse 13 crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete blinked at her. “Excellent questions. Ask Claudia when she comes back down.”
> 
> Which was a great reason to talk to Claudia because every time she tried without a reason, she ended up sounding like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An au idea I tossed around for a short while. The basic set up is Mrs. Fredric got Alex out of the drunk tank before J'onn could and brought her to the Warehouse. Aliens and the DEO still exist.
> 
> It takes place early s4-ish for W13. Alex and Claudia are both about 20/21
> 
> If the Warehouse characters feel off, I apologize, it's been years since I've written them and I'm def rusty on that front

“This whole thing is an artifact?”

Alex stepped forward, poked her head into the elevator shaft only to get pulled back.

“Yes,” Pete said. “And don’t get to close.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I know, I know,” she said. “Artifacts are dangerous and should be respected. Artie and Myka gave me the whole spiel.”

She had also started to read the manual, a fact she had kept to herself so far.

“What? No. Well, yes. But that’s a one hundred floor drop and Mrs. Fredric will be  _ pissed  _ if I let you fall.”

“I know how to not fall down a ledge.”

“Great. Excellent skill to have in our line of work,” Claudia said, dropping down from further up the shaft on a rappel line. “Now, if you two are done, I could use some help.”

“What’s up?” Pete asked.

“Just need a different tool.”

Alex eyed the numerous tools on Claudia’s belt. Her eyes pulled upwards, to Claudia’s clavicles, then dropped her gaze completely.

“The ⅝ crowfoot,” Claudia told Pete as he knelt by the toolbox. “No. No. Not that one. Or that one.”

“Why do you have so many tools?” Pete grumbled.

Alex knelt next to him, pulled the wrench from it’s slot. She passed it to Claudia.

“Yes,” Claudia said. “Finally somebody competent. I’ve been dealing with you fools for too long.” And she zipped back up.

“I am offended,” Pete yelled up the shaft.

“Good,” Claudia yelled back.

Alex leaned back into the shaft. “So, that thing up there keeps the artifact from...artifacting?”

“Pretty much.”

“How? Does it create a force field through the shaft? Fill nearby tubing with goo? Generate static electricity?”

Pete blinked at her. “Excellent questions. Ask Claudia when she comes back down.”

Which was a great reason to talk to Claudia because every time she tried without a reason, she ended up sounding like an idiot.

She leaned forward a little more, hoping to catch sight of Claudia working.

Hoping to catch sight of Claudia.

And she was falling.

100 floors.

Over a thousand feet.

Not enough time to reach terminal velocity but more than enough to kill her.

She was going to die.

Her father.

Her mother.

Kara.

Faces flashing before her eyes.

Her grandparents.

Aunt Linda.

Vicki.

And she slowed.

And she landed.

Cushioned just feet before the top of the grounded elevator, and just enough to only have the wind knocked out of her.

She lay there, shock and fear paralysing her as they coursed through her veins.

She had just fallen over a thousand feet.

And lived.

She was still lying there when the first elevator door above her opened. A flashlight shone in.

“Alex?” Pete slowly called.

“Yeah?” she replied.

“Thank god.”

Soft thuds sounded as the elevator shook lightly and hands were helping her sit up.

“Oh, am I glad I hadn’t finished the tune-up yet,” Claudia said as she supported Alex.

Alex let out a weak laugh. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artifact is an elevator shaft in the Empire State Building, in which a 20yo woman, Betty Lou Oliver, survived a 1000ft drop after a plane hit the building in the 40s. It's obv not something they can just take to the warehouse, so they have a system to keep it neutralized. Said system just needs to be tuned up every so often.
> 
> Artie thought it would be a safe enough field mission to send Alex on


	9. Closet - Alex/Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you shoving all of those bodies into the same closet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by DisplacedWarrior's idea when I asked for one with this prompt.

A slight push of the joystick to get Evie to jump out of the cart of bay. Carefully, carefully, sneak up behind the Blighter. X.

Alex’s mouth quirked up as the video game gangster had his throat slit.

Hold B to loot. Press B to pick up.

And into the nearby house.

“What are you doing?”

Alex glanced at Lucy but quickly returned to the screen. She reached out with one hand to grab a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl in Lucy’s lap. “Playing Assassin’s Creed.”

“Yeah, I see that. I mean, why are you shoving all of those bodies into the same closet?”

Alex shrugged. “I want to see if the game will let me put them all in there.”

Lucy hummed. She put the bowl between them. “My turn.”

Alex rolled her eyes, but paused the game and passed the controller over. She leaned over the popcorn to press a kiss to the side of Lucy’s head before standing.

“I’m gunna call in the Thai order, you just want your usual?”

“Yes, please.”

Alex grabbed her phone from the counter, dialed in the number. She watched as Lucy switched from Evie to Jacob then fast travelled back to the train.

“I did upgrade your brass knuckles,” Alex said while waiting for the call to be answered.

Lucy gave her a thumbs up over the back of the couch.

Alex idly watched Lucy play as she gave their order. While Alex stuck as close as possible to stealth in games, Lucy was more likely to go in guns blazing. It wasn’t rare for them to get aggravated while watching the other play. The other weekend, however, they decided to try and play Assassin’s Creed Syndicate together, each taking a twin.

So far, it was going well. They had the occasional disagreement over what upgrades they got, but nothing much beyond that.

The order placed, Alex made her way back to the couch, dropping into the seat next to Lucy, who groaned as the popcorn went everywhere.

“Really?”

“Sorry,” Alex said. “I’ll clean it up.”

“You better, and make sure to get the ones between the cushions this time.”

Alex laughed, pressed another kiss to the side of Lucy’s head, and set about cleaning.


	10. Coming Out - Alex/Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex stalked back and forth across her room. Everything in her sight just fed her anger.  
> The dark curtains blocking her from the outside world, so different from her old silk ones made to let in the light.  
> The broken TV, remote control still in the wreckage from when she had thrown it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same au as the very fist chapter in this fic if you want a brief refresher

Alex stalked back and forth across her room. Everything in her sight just fed her anger.

The dark curtains blocking her from the outside world, so different from her old silk ones made to let in the light.

The broken TV, remote control still in the wreckage from when she had thrown it.

The bed she had spent countless nights with Lucy in.

Alex stopped, fury burning through her veins as it searched for an outlet.

Two knocks sounded at her door before it slowly pushed open.

Sam.

Her _beloved_ sister.

Samantha.

Her _beloved_ queen.

A perfect outlet.

"How could you?" Alex growled as soon as the door was closed.

"Alex."

"Convicted of treason and exiled! And you let it happen!"

"What could I do?" Sam asked, her calm tone doing nothing to calm Alex.

"You're the queen! What couldn't you do?"

"Mother is still regent. Her word is law until I take over officially."

Alex scoffed but the logic pierced through her rage enough to deflate it. She turned away from Sam and walked to the window. She parted the curtains just enough to peer through. Cars were moving on the streets again now that the trial of the princesses lesbian lover was over.

“Do you love her?”

Alex tensed. “What?”

“Do you love her?”

Nobody had asked her that. In the weeks since the pictures had been released, nobody had asked her if she loved Lucy.

“Yes.” She blinked back tears. “I love her so much.”

A hand slipped into hers then, when she didn’t pull away, she was pulled into a hug.

And in the warmth of her sister’s arms, she cried, cried for the first time since the first night without Lucy.

Sam waited until Alex’s sobs had stopped to pull apart.

“I,” Sam started, gently brushing away the last of the tears, “will bring her back.”

Alex blinked. “What?”

Sam sucked in a deep breath. “I already had plans to change some of the laws. Slowly, to not give away my intentions, but surely. Once I fully have the throne, once Mother is no longer my regent, I can pardon Lucy, bring her back.”

“You’re planning…Why?”

Sam shuffled, looked away from Alex. She spoke softly. “I wish we had had the freedom to speak of these things as we discovered them about ourselves. Better late than never, though, yes?” Sam stepped back, stared down at her fidgeting hands. “I am, perhaps, not as certain as you when it comes to where my attractions lie, but I do know it’s not necessarily where it should be.”

Alex stared at Sam for a few moments before letting out a soft laugh.

“You too?”

Sam nodded, excitement washing over her features. “We will work together, change things. We have the power to, Alex. And once I’m able to pardon Lucy? Nothing will stop us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this au, y'all have no idea, massive shout out to Vi for letting me ramble about them
> 
> Big thanks for the comments, I have so needed them lately


	11. The Movies- Alex/Maggie/Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hummed but said nothing. She leaned against Maggie's side, turned her attention back to the movie.
> 
> Snow White and the dwarves were dancing, one of the dwarves on another's shoulders as they wore a trench coat.
> 
> It was their fourth time sneaking into the theater to watch the movie and Alex was still amazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this does include major character death

Alex snuck a hand into the paper bag, dug out a single piece of popcorn.

"You can have more," Maggie whispered, tilting the bag sitting in her lap.

Alex shook her head as she put the piece in her mouth. A single piece would be fine. She, at least, would get food when they went home. So would Lucy. Maggie wouldn't.

So, Alex and Lucy always let her eat most of the popcorn.

"Quiet," Lucy hissed from Maggie's other side. "Or they'll catch us."

Alex hummed but said nothing. She leaned against Maggie's side, turned her attention back to the movie.

Snow White and the dwarves were dancing, one of the dwarves on another's shoulders as they wore a trench coat.

It was their fourth time sneaking into the theater to watch the movie and Alex was still amazed.

The animation. The music. The color. The story.

Awe filled her. The same awe she had felt when her father had taken her to see  _ Steamboat Willie. _ The same awe she had felt watching Katharine Hepburn play Jo in  _ Little Woman _ .

Alex leaned further into Maggie. She reached behind Maggie to slide her hand over Lucy’s. The scaffolding they were sitting on wobbled.

“One day,” she whispered. “I will be a movie star.”

Lucy shushed her but Maggie giggled.

“With Greta Garbo and Dawn O’Day,” Maggie said. “You’d still be the prettiest face on the screen, though.”

Alex blushed.

“She’s right,” Lucy spoke up. “But honestly, we need to stay quiet.”

Maggie glanced at Alex, raised an eyebrow, then looked at Lucy. “Do we?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You know…” and she cut off as Maggie leaned over to kiss her.

“Shh,” Maggie said after pulling back. “We need to be quiet.”

Lucy giggled, but shoved Maggie.

The scaffolding shook.

Collapsed.

~~~

The red carpet. The gold accents on the wall. The uniforms the employees wore.

It was like stepping back in time.

It was like coming home.

But it was different too. The updated concession stand was a far cry from the popcorn trolley once stationed on the road. The attitude of the moviegoers was different, not better or worse, but different from her childhood.

She made her way through the lobby, to the stairs to the balcony. She trailed fingers along the posters that lined the stairway.

Movie posters, of each movie she had starred in. All signed by her and her co-stars.

Once at the top she turned, not into the seats, but through a door made to blend into the wall. She smiled at the woman already inside the projection booth.

“How’s she been?”

Lucy chuckled. “Same as always.”

Maggie smile as she shook her head. She stepped towards the window to the theater, peered through at the people waiting for the feature to begin.

“I’m officially done,” Maggie said, leaning back against the wall next to the window. “Retired.”

Lucy laughed. “You said that thirty years ago.”

“This was just a reprise as a favor to Winn, you know that.”

“Doesn’t mean I’ve missed you any less.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

Maggie glanced back at the window.

Sure enough fog covered the bottom corner, LMA written in it as if by a finger.

“Watch the movie with us?” Lucy asked.

Lucy moved her cane from one side of her chair to the other. Maggie settled into the chair next to Lucy.

“What’s showing?” Maggie asked. 

“ _ Kings Die Last.” _

Maggie groaned. “That’s my worst one.”

“But it’s Alex’s favorite.”

Or, they assumed it was by the way that reel was constantly found on the projector when nobody would admit to moving it.

Maggie leaned against Lucy’s side. “Look at us, two old dames, letting a teenager choose what we watch.”

“It’s not like she gets to choose much else,” Lucy said.

The projector flicked on.

They fell into silence as the movie started, watching through the projector screen. Cold crept up Maggie’s side, settled on her shoulder like a leaning head.

“Maggie,” Lucy whispered part way through the movie.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to join her soon. I can feel it.”

The cold vanished.

Maggie did her best to ignore the ache in her chest at losing Lucy. “Well, what harm is another ghost in this haunted theater?”

And eventually, she knew, there would be three ghosts.

She liked to imagine they would all be sixteen again. Sixteen and living off of the excitement of sneaking into the movie theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah, this is something I wrote. i have some deeper ideas, it's just late and i want to get this out cause i keep skipping words as i write cause of how tired i am rn


	12. Fairytale - pre-DS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you see them?  
> See right through them?  
> They have no shield  
> No secrets to reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Cinderella Story au (yes, the one with Hilary Duff)

Lucy grabbed another flyer off the wall. She balled it up and threw it at Alex.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"Why?" Alex asked, grabbing another one from a locker, held it out so Lucy had to look okay it. "I thought you wanted to find your prince."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Wasn't my prince."

"Sure. You just spent half the night dancing with him and ignoring everyone else."

There, that...something she had been hearing more and more in Alex’s voice.

She took the flyer from Alex, stared at the clip art masquerade mask.

“Princess Missing Prince,” she read. “Prince Missing Phone. Please tell me you didn’t write this.”

“Kara did,” Alex said. She sighed, shrugged her shoulders as she hunched forward slightly. “I’m sorry. I just thought finding him would make you happy.”

And there, Alex pulling away the way she had been recently.

Lucy definitely needed to talk to Alex about that soon, but not at the moment. Both because they were at school and because Lucy needed to focus on the fact that the school was plastered with flyers.

Looking for her prince from the homecoming dance.

The prince only she knew was a princess in disguise.

“It’s just a bit much,” Lucy said. “And, he’s shy. I don’t think this is the way to make him come forward.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Alex relented. “I’ll take them down after school.”

“Thank you.”

Lucy’s shoulder hit someone else.

Apologies from her and the person layered over each other. Lucy met large brown eyes for a moment before the girl was gone.

“Who was that?” Lucy asked, turning back to Alex.

Alex shrugged, stared at the floor. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the strap of her backpack. “Her names Maggie, new kid this year. She’s in my science class.”

“Huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, brief who's who  
> Maggie and Lucy have been messaging anonymously, falling for each other, set up to meet during the dance  
> Maggie shows up at the dance dressed as a prince (although, she's more the cinderella in the story) then runs once midnight strikes
> 
> Alex has a massive crush on Lucy, her best friend forever, and is pulling away because she's not gay, nope, not at all, must crush this crush, turns much of her focus on just making sure Lucy is happy. She also low-key is crushing on Maggie
> 
>  
> 
> Huge, huge thanks to everyone commenting, it really means so much to get them and know what people are thinking (and, also gives me a clue into what aus i'm dipping into that people will be more responsive to if i bring them back)


	13. Graveyard Shift - Director Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex misses her girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Director Sanvers but with an Alex/Lucy focus

“Why are you here so late?”

Alex held a single finger up, not looking up from the microscope. She watched the slide for a few more moments before pulling back and instantly turning to her notes. She jotted down her observations, checked the slide once more, then stood up straight and turned to the door.

Lucy was leaning against the wall, looking down at her phone. She glanced up after a moment and smiled.

“So?” she asked, stepping further into Alex’s lab.

“Apartment was too empty.”

Lucy hummed. She slipped her phone into her pocket before leaning against the lab table. “Never would have pegged you as the clingy one in the relationship.”

Alex shrugged. “I just never realized how big my bed is until you and Maggie aren’t in it. Plus, I couldn’t stop worrying about Maggie so I came to check some samples.”

“Maggie will be fine,” Lucy said. “She has a good team with her.”

“I know. I know. Doesn’t mean I won’t worry, though.”

Lucy reached out, grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her close. “It doesn’t. But, it does mean that you are more likely to make a mistake in here because you’re tired.”

“I’m not that tired.”

“Still. Come to my office. I only have a few hours left of my shift and most of it’s going to be paperwork. You can hide out with me, maybe grab a nap on my couch?”

Alex slumped against Lucy, head on Lucy’s shoulder. “That would be nice.”

Lucy pressed a kiss to the side of Alex’s head. “Let’s go.”

But Alex didn’t move. “You only have a week left of these shifts, right?”

Lucy rubbed up and down Alex’s arms. “Less than, only four more shifts then I’ll be back to days.”

“Good. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”


	14. Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really fucking short as I struggle to both catch up and come up with ideas.

“Never would have pegged this as your usual coffee spot.”

Alex looked up from her textbook. “Harvard? Could say the same about you.”

Lucy shrugged, slid into Alex’s booth. “It’s small, out of the way.”

“Exactly.”

Alex raised an eyebrow as Lucy pulled one of her textbooks across the table.

“What the fuck even is this?”

Alex pulled it back. “Xenobiology.”

“That’s what you’re studying?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Cause Vas now owes me twenty bucks.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “What?”

“We bet on what field you’re studying.”

“And you bet xenobiology?”

“No. I bet natural sciences. Vas though engineering.”

“Then you owe each other twenty bucks. I’m in bio-engineering.”

Lucy grimaced. “Maybe we can just tell them it’s biology? I mean, bio-engineering, that’s mostly biology, right?”

Alex laughed. “Sure, let’s go with that.”


	15. Sleepover - Alex/Lucy plus Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World Cup au? Why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've obv been watching the World Cup, so here's a short bit from a World Cup au

Flip

8

2

Alex win

Flip

4

King

Lucy win

Flip

10

Ace

Lucy win

Soft knocks on their door.

They looked at each other for a moment, then Lucy stood and crossed the hotel room.

Alex reached across the bed, peeked under Lucy’s next card. A two. Well, that would be hers for sure. Unless - she peeked at her next card. A two.

Of course.

“Maggie,” Lucy said at the door. “What’s up?”

Alex leaned forward to see around the corner of the room, but she couldn’t make out more than Lucy’s shoulder. Then Lucy was turning and leading Maggie into the room.

“Maggie’s gunna hang with us for a bit,” Lucy said.

“Nervous?” Alex asked.

Maggie shrugged. She looked around the room, hands awkwardly shoved in her front pockets. Lucy lightly hip checked her.

“We’re all nervous,” she said. “It’s the World Cup.”

“But you’ve been in the World Cup before,” Maggie said. “I’m starting tomorrow. In my first World Cup match.”

“C’mere,” Alex said, pushing her cards away, possibly purposefully mixing them with Lucy’s so the game couldn’t continue. She pulled Maggie onto the bed with her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You, Maggie Sawyer, led Gotham U to the national tournament for the first time, then to the championship, then to gold. You have conceded two goals this year, both in friendlies. One to Japan and one to Canada.”

Lucy settled in front of Maggie, grabbed her hands to hold them with both of her own. “If coach didn’t think you were ready for this, were up for this, you wouldn’t be playing.”

Maggie took a deep breath. “I know. I’m just…”

“Nervous,” they both said.

“Yeah.”

Alex squeezed her lightly. “You’ll do great.” She laughed. “Besides, you’ve got a great team in front of you that won’t give many shooting opportunities. We’ve got your front, you’ve got our backs.”

Maggie laughed. “Such a way with words.”

“You should hear her trying to flirt,” Lucy said.

“Hey! I only flirt like that because it amuses you.”

“It does. It so does.”

Maggie leaned into Alex’s side.

Through the past year as she made her place on the team, she had grown close to Alex and Lucy, close enough to be one of the few to know that the rumors of their relationship was true. Well, most of the team knew, but the couple hadn’t confirmed it to many of them.

“Listen, hang out with us tonight, spend the night if you want. We’ll help keep your mind off the nerves,” Lucy offered.

The innuendo floated through Maggie’s mind but nerves held it back. She just sunk further into Alex’s side.

“Thanks.”


	16. Amusement Park- Alex/Lucy/Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a bolt out of the blue,  
> fate steps in and sees you through.  
> When you wish upon a star, your dreams...come...true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disney College Program au

Alex gave a tight smile as the screen flashed red.

“I’m sorry, it says your fastpass isn’t for another hour,” she told the girls.

“Crap,” one girl mumbled, the one with dimples.

“We won't be here in an hour,” the other said, tugging at the strap of her Harvard tank top. “We were hoping to get a last ride in before leaving.”

Alex screwed her mouth up to the side. She glanced up at the queue.

Over an hour long.

And, well, she was always weak for cute girls.

“Scan again,” she said, tapping the magicband stand. When they did, she hit the screen to allow them up. “Go on through.”

The girls grinned.

“Thank you so much,” Dimples said.

“And I love the hat,” Harvard added.

Alex couldn’t help her blush, head dipping forward slightly, the brim of her bright blue top hat casting slight shade over her face.

~~~

Alex wrinkled her nose as she looked around. “I am so glad I did not end up in Vista Way.”

“It is cheaper, at least,” Vasquez said with a shrug. “Come on, my new roommates should be home now.”

They started up the stairs to their apartment, Alex close behind. Her legs were tired from a long shift, and she was really hating thatVasquez lived on the third floor. Vasquez unlocked the door, holding it open to let Alex in.

She paused for a moment at the sight of the two girls on the couch.

Dimples grinned at her. Harvard stood.

“You must be Alex,” Harvard said.

“Yeah.”

“No hat anymore, though,” Harvard continued. “It’s a shame.”

Alex blushed. “It’s, uh, in my car, if you’re really interested.”

Harvard laughed. Dimples walked up behind her.

“Maybe later,” Dimples said with a wink. “Maggie. This is Lucy.”

Alex gave a small wave. “Hi.”

“This mean we have free fastpasses to the Barnstormer any time?” Lucy asked.

“I’ll think about it,” Alex answered.

“Can I tempt you with Dinosaur fastpasses?” Maggie asked.

“You absolutely can.”

~~~

“Here.”

Alex rolled her eyes at the plastic Dumbo Lucy was holding towards her. “Thanks.”

She took the lid off, revealing the popcorn inside. Maggie instantly grabbed a handful.

“I’m still not sure I believe you,” Lucy said. “How can this be better than watching from the train station?”

“Less crowded for one thing,” Alex answered.

“But you can’t see the castle,” Lucy argued.

“You’ve seen the castle show so many times,” Maggie said. “Do you really need to watch it again?”

“It’s just so good.”

“Just watch.”

The music from the speakers started, signaling the start of the Wishes show. Cinderella Castle was behind them, but the fireworks were in front of them, and much closer, each blast bursting through them, the shapes even bigger in the sky.

Nestled in a dark corner of Storybook Circus, with the music and blasts from the fireworks, they let themselves move closer together than they usually would dare.

Then Jiminy Cricket called for the Blue Fairy and the large blue fireworks went off.

Alex and Lucy both reached for Maggie’s hands.

_ “Remember, we must always believe in our wishes, for they are the magic in the world. Now, let's all put our hearts together, and make a wish come true.” _

Alex glanced up at Maggie, squeezed her hand at the tears building in her eyes. She knew something had hurt Maggie, something that made the hopefulness of Wishes painful.

They sat there for a bit after the show ended.

“You’re right,” Lucy murmured. “It is pretty good back here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked in Storybook Circus when I did my program. Wishes back there? Fantastic. If they still did wishes, I would def recommend it.


	17. Parade - DS ft Dylan Olsen-Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That dapper little guy  
> Like a well dressed duck in a three piece tux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all inspired by DisplacedWarrior for declaring 'Penguin Parade!' when I asked for what to write about for the parade

A small hand slips into Alex’s, tugging her down the path.

“C’mon, Opie,” Dylan says. “They’re this way.”

Alex lets herself be pulled, grinning over her shoulder at Maggie’s chuckle.

“What’s this way?” she asks.

“Pen-goo-wins,” Dylan answers. “The animals helpers bring them out and take them on a walk and we get to watch. Come on! Or we’re gunna be late.”

“We’re coming, Dylan,” Maggie says. She swoops in, swings him up to her hip. “Which way is it?”

Following Dylan’s directions, they quickly make their way to a small crowd lined up on either side of the pathway.

“Please remember,” an animal handler says. “The penguins will be free to walk all over the path, but we must ask that you do not touch them, no matter how close they get to you.”

Dylan wiggles in Maggie’s arms until she set him down. 

Alex settles behind them, camera ready to take pictures of the two, Maggie knelt next to Dylan as he explains the penguin parade and how Lucy brings him All The Time.

Lucy.

Alex waits until the penguins appear, then snaps a quick picture on her phone of Dylan’s reaction. She sends it to Lucy, home with a broken leg and an arm sling to keep her shoulder from dislocating again.

The trip to the zoo is to give her a break from Dylan’s energy as she heals and to distract Dylan from his mother’s injuries.

Dylan squeals as a King Penguin taller than him steps in his direction.


	18. Dance- DS ft Space Pirate Alex and Dylan OL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything loved can be lost  
> Maybe I lost my direction  
> What if our love is the cost
> 
> (Love is patient, love is kind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to chapter 6, Discovery.  
> So many of y'all got excited about Dylan and this premise, so here's more.
> 
> Also, um, some warning for vague references to major character death (becaust, lbr, Earth was destroyed, people died)

If there was one thing Dylan missed while out on the ship

\- beyond his mothers’, his father, his aunts’, the rest of his family, his room full of stuff from Earth, or the view through his window when the binary stars vanished beneath the horizon -

it was the ability to walk around in his socks.

He wouldn’t dare walk around without boots on an active ship. Too much risk of stepping on something, or in something, or the ship being raided and then he would be fighting pirates with no shoes on.

But his family’s quarter on the station?

He could walk around in his boxers if he wanted. He didn’t, but he could.

And one of the benefits of walking around in socks?

Nobody could hear him.

When he was a child, his mother called him a ninja every time he snuck up behind her to scare her. On Earth, Ieiu would pretend she couldn’t hear him either, happy to play his games.

On the station, it was easier. The general white noise was...not louder, necessarily, but more, not enough to cover shoed footsteps, but more than enough for socked ones.

While his time on the ship had been cut short, returning to the comfort of shoeless walks was nicer than he had expected.

He turned a corner, heading towards the kitchen.

Freer access to food was another thing he had missed. He couldn’t just eat freely, had to log anything he took, but it was certainly less strict than the ship.

But, the kitchen door was slightly open when he reached it, light shining into the hallway from inside.

And music.

Soft music. From Em’s Earth collection.

He quietly approached the door, peered inside.

 _She says I smell like safety and home_  
_I named both of her eyes forever and please don't go_  
_I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah  
This could be good, this could be good_

Just beyond the counter, he could make out his mothers.

Or, his mothers’ and Captain Danvers.

Or, almost all of the mother’s he once had.

\- and it still hurts, all these years later, thinking about Ieiu saying goodbye, thinking of everyone they had lost in their escape from Earth -

But there, in the kitchen, was a reclaimed absence.

Sort of.

Dylan still hadn’t decided how he felt about Captain Danvers. But Mom and Em?

Mom was in Captain Danvers’ arms as they swayed softly to the music, Em standing at the oven.

_My love, my love, my love, my love_  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

Dylan leaned against the wall, angled so he could watch.

He had seen his moms happy many times the past decade. He had seen them happy together. He had seen them happy on their own.

He had, on Earth and after, been in this same situation, watching them dance in the kitchen.

\- his father and Ieiu used to dance as well, as a family they used to dance -

Then the song changed, and Em laughed. She put something down onto the counter before stepping to the others.

_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser_  
_I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out_  
_I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

And Em cut into the dance, started her own with Captain Danvers as Mom stepped back. The new dance wasn’t as slow, pulled laughter from the kitchen and kisses shared between the two.

Dylan smile.

He had seen his moms happy, but that was a happiness they had never expected to have again.

Maybe Captain Danvers would prove herself to be alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are Mary Lambert's 'She Keeps Me Warm' and the Barenaked Ladies 'Fallin For the First Time'
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed. Thank you so much to everyone leaving comments, it really means so much


	19. Mutual Support - Alex/Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She kept walking, slipping between bodies, groups, doors.  
> Another hit, smoke filling her lungs then floating up into the air.  
> Lucy.  
> She should find Lucy.  
> Lucy would make the night better.  
> Lucy made everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: does include underage drinking and drug usage

A hand flat on the boy’s chest, Alex leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Pas ce soir,” she whispered, reaching up to pull the joint from his lips. She turned, stepped out of his grasp, fingers falling from her hips. Smoke filled her lungs as she took a hit. She slipped into the crowd of the room, letting the smoke flow out with her exhale.

She closed her eyes for a few steps as the weed hit, bodies pressing in on her from every angle sending the heat of the room rocketing up. The room shifted once she opened her eyes, narrowed, wavered.

She kept walking, slipping between bodies, groups, doors.

Another hit, smoke filling her lungs then floating up into the air.

Lucy.

She should find Lucy.

Lucy would make the night better.

Lucy made everything better.

Alex looked around the room, doing her best to focus on every person to make sure they weren’t Lucy.

They weren’t.

But Lucy was somewhere. She had to be. They had arrived together. They always left together.

Alex still didn’t have the route back into the school memorized well enough to get back in alone. Lucy knew that, so Lucy wouldn’t leave, so Lucy had to be there somewhere.

She pushed through a tight crowd at the door, then was outside.

She froze. Stared up at the mountains rising up above them.

“Oh, fuck. Those are tall.”

Laughter sounded next to her. Blinking, she turned, stared at the boy next to her.

He gestured to the joint. “Puis-je?”    

She blinked. Blinked again. “Please what?”

She shook her head as she walked past him. She took one more hit, pulling deep to finish the joint. She held her breath, letting the smoke swirl through her lungs. She flicked the roach into the swimming pool as she passed, waited a few more moments, then blew the smoke up into the winter air.

If Lucy wasn't in the party, she would be…well, she could be a lot of places. But one place was somewhere quiet because sometimes Lucy got loud and wild and would be the one to suggest jumping off the roof into the pool. And other times, she got quiet and just looked to escape.

Alex wandered around the house..chateau...whatever, occasionally looking over at the mountains, just to make sure they didn’t decide to grow any higher.

Her fingers worried at the hem of her shirt. She should have taken a full joint, if nothing more than to give her hands something to do.

She found Lucy sitting inside a cabin of the ski lift the French assholes who owned the house had.

"You okay?" Alex asked as she stepped into the cabin.

Lucy hummed. "I'm just tired."  She tilted the champagne bottle towards Alex. "Want some?"

Alex took the bottle, fingers brushing against Lucy's on the neck, and sipped at it for a few moments.

Lucy leaned against her, head dropping to Alex's shoulder.

The warmth of Lucy against her side settled Alex, started to pull her back to Earth, made her realize that she had been floating all day, even before the joint.

They passed the bottle back and forth as they say in silence and stared up the mountain. At some point, Lucy finished the bottle, set it on the floor under the seat.  Her hand slipped into Alex’s, toyed with her fingers.

“Have you ever realized something about yourself you aren’t sure if you want to be true or not?” Lucy asked.

A vice clenched around Alex’s heart.

Because she had been catching herself watching Lucy’s lips and Lucy’s hips and the way Lucy’s head tips when she laughs.

Because she’s scared of what that means.

“Yeah,” Alex murmured.

She kept her eyes on the mountain even as she felt Lucy’s eyes turn to her, even as Lucy’s fingers trailed up her arm, tucked some hair behind her ear.

“Please don’t hate me,” Lucy whispered, then soft lips pressed against Alex’s cheek, lingering for just a moment before vanishing.

Alex flew back into the sky, soaring through the clouds in her brain as warmth tingled through her body from the spot on her cheek.

She finally turned to Lucy, barely having time to take in the scared look on Lucy’s face before she closed the gap, pressing her lips to Lucy’s.

The tune of Rocket Man played in her head as she went beyond flying and exploded through the atmosphere, floating into space.

Lucy was soft. So soft. Her lips against Alex’s. Her skin as Alex brushed her fingers over it. Her hair when Alex buried her hand in it. Her eyes when she pulled back and stared at Alex, their breaths mixing between them.

Then softness gave way to fear.

“If they find out…” Lucy trailed off with a shake of her head. “It’ll be worse than if they find out about the boys.”

Alex rubbed Lucy’s cheek with her thumb. “Since when have you cared about that?”

Lucy laughed. “I don’t.”

She leaned in, kissed Alex again, sent Alex shooting past the moon, towards the stars. Then she brought the stars back with her, catching them in her eyes as she smiled at Alex.

“We’ll be there with each other if they find out, right?”

“Right,” Alex said. “I’m with you for anything, you know that.”

“I do. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French:  
> Pas ce soir - not tonight  
> Puis-je - may I  
> if incorrect, I apologize, but also think it adds to it because Alex does Not speak French, she has just picked some things up, so she is gunna get things wrong.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get up, a combo of being busy, being tired, and that I decided to change the idea.  
> Full up, y'all, my initial idea was a continuation of the au in the previous chapter, where Dylan and space pirate Alex ran into each other. A lot of people wanted more of that au when I posted the first piece in it. But, I got significantly less comments on the last chapter which kinda killed the idea for me because I have no idea if people still like that, so I can only assume y'all mostly did not like where I took it, so why keep going?  
> that being said, don't leave a comment on this chapter about wanting more of that au, leave comments for this chapter on this chapter, and if you want to go leave something for that au, go to a chapter of that au


	20. Confession - Alex/Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movement pulls your attention down the path.  
> A woman in black.  
> She stops, kneels, and when she speaks, you can hear what she says.  
> “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: canon compliant with the breakup, angst heavy

The sun is warm, heating the leather of your jacket as you sit on the bench. The stone, likewise, has grown warm under the sun’s rays, the heat spreading up your fingers from the contact.

You focus on the warmth, to ground yourself and keep your mind off of your situation.

Movement pulls your attention down the path.

A woman in black.

She stops, kneels, and when she speaks, you can hear what she says.

“I’m sorry.”

Her voice breaks over the words as a tear rips in your being. She shakes her head and you can only imagine the tears welling up behind her sunglasses.

“I was an idiot. I let you go and...I let you go. It was my fault. I freaked out like when Kara disappeared that one time, only worse. So much worse.” She moves from kneeling to sitting, legs crossed.

You want to go to her, want to comfort her. The desire yanks at your very being.

But, you don’t.

“I did a lot of thinking, the last few months and all I wanted was you. More than anything else, I want you. But I fucked it up and even if you would have taken me back, I wouldn’t have deserved it.”

She lets out a short laugh.

“You deserved so much more than the world gave you. I hope you knew that.”

She pauses, pulls something from her pocket.

“I, uh, I wasn’t sure if I should come here, but I’ve been carrying this around since I heard, in case I ever worked up the courage.”

Again, her voice hitches.

“It’s from the bonsai you gave me, from the pot.”

She reaches out, puts a small stone on the headstone.

And she crumples, curls into herself as sobs shake her body.

You stand.

You turn.

You need to get away.

If you don’t, you will go to Alex, go to her and tell her you’re alive.

You’re alive.

But she can’t know it.

Nobody can.

So, you leave, without succeeding in what you were at the cemetery to do in the first place.


	21. Proposal- Alex/Lucy, pre-DS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've always said that you love public surprise proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as the Sleepover chapter, so, more soccer
> 
> Shout out to rainbowdawn who wanted Alex catching the other two a la Christiane Endler of the Chile team (if you haven't seen her just fucking catch teammates who jump at her, do yourself the pleasure and do it now)

Alex lowered her hands, palms down, trying to tell Maggie to stay calm. They needed to keep up the pace, yes, but they couldn’t get frantic. They couldn’t panic. Mistakes happen when you panic.

And Maggie had to be panicking at least a little.

They were all panicking, really, with the thought of the game going to a shootout, and Maggie had the extra pressure of being the keeper. 

Maggie nodded, copied the gesture to let Alex know she understood.

The whistle blew, signaling the end of the VAR review. The ref signaled for the goal kick to proceed.

Alex glanced around the pitch, noting everyone’s current position, then looked back to Maggie.

Maggie nodded. 

Alex started to jog towards the empty space behind Giugliano, speeding up once Maggie kicked the ball. It soared through the air, dropping down just in front of Alex. She jumped up, nudging it with her head to push it forward, away from the pressure at her back.

A glance up the field, then a strike, sending the ball to the far corner for Lucy to pick up.

Alex kept running, numbers forward as the clock ran down on extra time, but she watched as Lucy did what Lucy did best and beat the single Italian defender on her.

And it was just Lucy and the keeper.

And Lucy cut back.

And the keeper was on the ground.

And the ball was in the net.

And Lucy was sprinting towards her. She caught Lucy with ease, supporting her weight without thought as legs wrapped around her waist.

She laughed as Lucy clung to her, the rest of the team crowding around them. When Lucy pulled back enough to kiss her, Alex was almost thankful of the paparazzi pictures from the previous week that outed their relationship.

“I love you so much,” she whispered.

Lucy laughed, too charged to respond.

After a few more moments, the celebration dispersed. Lucy slipped off of Alex’s hips.

“I love you, too,” she said before jogging off to her position for the kickoff.

Alex took a deep breath, refocused on the match. There couldn’t be long left on the clock, they just had to not concede a goal. So, defense. Just focus on keeping the ball from Italy. No risks, no mistakes.

Except, just moments after the ball was back in play, three whistles blew.

They won.

They won.

They just won the World Cup.

And Lucy was in her arms again, Alex catching her on instinct. She barely had a moments notice, a flash of red in a sea of blue and white, before Maggie was jumping on her as well.

They won.

She floated through the celebration, through shaking hands with the Italian team. She watched Lucy and Vasquez do their celebration dance. She watched Maggie swap her jersey with Gilardi.

At some point, she made her way to the stands, leaping high to hug her mom and Kara. One of them pressed it into her hands. One of them whispered for her to do it.

She dropped back down, turned to search for Lucy in the crowd. She found Lucy speaking to Maggie, but constantly looking her way.

Alex smiled as she made her way towards them.

With the tournament over, she and Lucy might actually talk about Maggie and the draw they've felt to her. And maybe something would come from it.

But first.

She reached them, pulled Maggie into a hug.

"You did it," she said. "We wouldn't have won this without you."

Maggie grinned, the grin the team had been quick to dub her full dimple mode. "It helps to have a good team in front of me."

"It helps to have one of the best keepers in the world in net," Lucy said.

And they knew it, because Italy had nearly as many shots on goal as they had, because so many of their shots, then their goal, had come from set pieces Maggie had taken.

Maggie still blushed.

Alex turned to Lucy.

"We've talked about us, after the tournament," she started.

Lucy's eyes went wide.

"And, um, you've always said that you love public surprise proposals," Alex continued.

She heard a soft 'oh my God' from Maggie as she dropped to one knee.

"What could be more public than this?" Alex asked, holding up the box her mother or sister had passed to her. She flipped it open, revealing the ring. "Marry me?"

Lucy stared at her for a moment, eyes wide and full of tears, hand over her mouth. Then she nodded. She dropped to her knees in front of Alex, pulled her head forward with both hands to kiss her.

And Alex's world narrowed to her and Lucy. She wasn't aware of the team gathering around them, of the cameras all aimed in their direction, of the crowd going wild.

Lucy pulled back, just enough to mumble  _ yes  _ against her lips, and it was officially the best day of Alex's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I hit my head at work yesterday and now have a mild concussion. My screen time is limited, even without the fact that using my laptop genuinely hurts, so the rest will be very very slow coming as I work on them using pen and paper, then on my phone when I can manage. I should be good in a week or so.


	22. Wedding- Alex/Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy, actually starting to type again now that my concussion is (mostly) gone. I have the next few written in a notebook, so I just need to type them up, but the others do need to be fully written.

Alex tugged at the sleeve of her dress. Light as the fabric may be, full sleeves were not ideal for a Kansas summer. Her original dress, with short sleeves and even lighter fabric, hung on her closet, unworn thanks to the bruises up her arm she had gotten in a recent training mission.

Hopefully, she would still have a chance to wear that dress at some point.

The music changed, the Cha Cha Slide sounding through the barn.

And, really a people actually had weddings in barns? Alex always thought that was just something in magazines and TV shows.

Kara caught her attention from the edge of the dance floor, gestured for her to join in, but Alex waved her off. Instead, she pushed off the wall she was leaning on, moved around the party until reaching the door outside.

The air outside was sweet and thick. Fireflies flickered in and out of existence over the fields. She leaned against a nearby fence post, watching the twinkling in the sky and the field.

It had nothing on watching the stars over the ocean, but she had to admit it was nice.

"You must be from Clark's side," a voice cut through the darkness.

Alex looked to the side, to the woman walking towards her. Shorter than her, with curly hair and a dress made of stars.

"I would definitely remember you if you were a Lane," the woman continued.

Alex raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Yeah, Clark's a family friend."

The woman held a hand out, which Alex took. "Lucy, sister of the bride."

"Alex." She glanced back towards the barn. "Sister of the bride but hanging out outside?"

Lucy flinched, just barely, just enough for Alex to notice.

"I didn't think I'd get leave," Lucy said. "Didn't get approved until a few days ago and now…"

"It'd be awkward?"

Lucy nodded. She leaned against the fence post next to Alex, back to the wood as she watched the barn. "I was surprised enough to get the invite as it was, I doubt she's surprised I didn't show."

"You could always surprise her by showing up, I'm sure she'd understand why you're late."

Lucy's nose wrinkled for a moment before she smirked. "But I'm having so much more fun with you out here."

Heat rose up Alex's neck.

"So, that's why I'm hanging out outside, but what about you?"

"Too hot inside."

Too hot. Too crowded. Too…something she couldn't name but curdled in her stomach.

"Then how about we find somewhere cooler?"

Alex eyes her for a moment before nodding. "Let's go."

They ended up in a pizzeria in Smallville, a pinball machine in one corner and a self serve ice cream bar in the back.

"So," Lucy drawled between bites of veggie supreme, "what would you be doing right now of you weren't here?"

"School." It wasn't a lie; she was working on finishing her PhD during training.

"What for?"

Alex shrugged. "Bioengineering."

"Oh, just bioengineering, nothing major." Lucy laughed. "No need to be nonchalant about it."

"Well, what do you do?"

"Army. JAG Corps."

"Oh, sure, just a lawyer."

Lucy laughed again.

Alex wanted to keep making her laugh.

"Army, though. Where are you stationed?"

"Turkey. It's one of the reasons I was late. Took so long to get my leave approved there weren't any flights that would get me here sooner."

Alex hummed in understanding. "Yeah, I did a semester in Moscow and figuring out flights was a nightmare."

"If you're no longer in Russia, where are you going to school."

"National City U."

"California's nice. I did some training out there a few years back." Lucy finished the last slice, glanced over her shoulder. "Ice cream to go?"

"Yes, please."

Alex insisted on paying for the ice cream, a thank you for Lucy paying for the pizza, then they left, cups in hands.

Conversation flowed easily between them as they walked down the street. Their experiences in Europe. Grad school horrors. Sister woes.

Then Lucy stopped in front of a small inn.

"This is where I'm staying," she said.

Alex nodded. "Me too."

In a two room suite with her mom and sister.

"Oh." Lucy shifted from foot to foot. "Do you want to come up toy room? I've had a lot of fun talking with you and don't want to stop, but I need to get out of these shoes."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, let's go."

-o-

The relaxed bliss through Alex's body warred with the panic in her head.

She had never felt that good after sex, that satisfied.

But

Breasts pressed against her back.

Distinct lack of penis against her ass.

Memories blurred by alcohol and drugs pushed forward. Other times she ended up in bed with people who were not men.

But

None of them even felt this good.

Lucy shifted against Alex's back, arms tightening around Alex's waist.

"Oh," Lucy breathed. "You're…"

Alex jerked upright. "I should go." She forced herself out of Lucy's arms, the warmth draining from her body.

Her dress was draped over the back of a chair, bra and underwear on the floor beneath. She picked them up, started to pull them on.

"It's okay."

She froze at Lucy's words, hands behind her back trying to clasp her bra. The finished the movement after a moment, then turned to Lucy.

Lucy, still on the bed, sitting with the blankets pooled around her waist and uncaring of her topless state. Red marks had bloomed across her chest.

"I'm guessing no one knows."

Alex wanted to protest that there was nothing to know, but she couldn't. Just thinking it felt like a lie.

"Nobody knows about me, either," Lucy continued. "I mean, if the army found out…" She shrugged. " I had a good night, though."

Alex nodded. She slipped the dress on over her head, pulled the sleeves down over the bruises she had explained away as from a motorcycle accident. She stepped towards the door, then paused. She looked back to Lucy, their gazes meeting for a few moments, then Alex walked back to the bed.

To Lucy.

She slipped one hand into Lucy's hair - so soft, and wonderfully messy from sex and sleep - and one around the back of her neck.

And she kissed her.

Lucy readily returned the kiss, tried to follow when Alex pulled back.

"Thank you," Alex whispered before turning. She grabbed her wallet and phone and left the room.

She leaned against the wall next to Lucy's door once she was in the hallway.

That had happened.

That had  _ so  _ happened.

Did that mean she was…

Was she…

Maybe?

She would have to think about it more.

With a deep breath, she pushed off the wall, started down the hall.

More memories of hook-ups with women drifted forward, none of them sober.

She had been so confused before the DEO, so lost, had that been part of it?

He mind continued to race as she made her way up the stairs. Two floors, then down the hall. She pulled her key card from her wallet.

With luck, her mother would still be asleep. She could brush Kara's questions off, but her mother…

Was awake.

And sitting at the small island between the kitchenette and the sitting area.

Fuck

And sipping juice.

Even more fuck

"Nice of you to finally get back, Alexandra."

Alex didn't flinch, no matter how much she wanted to.

"It would have been nice to know you would be gone all night."

"I texted Kara that I was leaving the wedding," Alex said.

"But not where you were going, or how long. I assumed you would be coming here, not, what?" Her eyes flicked down slightly. "Spending the night with a boy you met?"

Alex did flinch at that. At the assumption, at the judgment.

At the memory of Lucy sucking a biting at a spot on her neck that made her feel so good, but was most likely giving her mother the evidence she needed.

"Well, I'm back, so…" She gestured wildly with her arms before pushing into the room she was sharing with Kara.

Who was also awake, because of course she was. As soon as the door closed, cutting off her mother's protests, Kara spoke.

"Was he cute?" 

Alex flinched again, but nodded as Lucy's smile and eyes and the way she would flick her hair over her shoulder flashed through her mind.

"Yeah. Very cute."

-o-

Alex didn't look up from her phone as Kara flopped onto the couch with a groan. She just closed her text thread with 'Tyler', knowing the recent conversation could possibly clue Kara into the fact that she was really texting Taylor.

Kara groaned again. Alex rolled her eyes and turned to her.

"Yes?"

"I haven't even told you the biggest part," Kara said.

Alex fought to keep from rolling her eyes again. She loved her sister, really, but she was getting really tired of hearing Kara complain about James's ex.

"What's the biggest part?" 

"She's Lois's sister."

Alex froze.

"Remember? She didn't even go to the wedding. It hurt Lois so much, so I don't want to like her, but I can't help it, she's just so cool."

Alex numbly nodded along, making a mental note to avoid CatCo and James Olsen until Kara told her Lucy left town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are love, y'all


	23. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone happen to remember [this au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490037/chapters/38401529) I did a while back? where they were actors as children, and are now grown up and remaking the movie? well, it's back  
> kinda, there are some differences. Alex, for example, is trans in this version

Alex gratefully took the glass handed to her. She nodded at Lucy, then took a sip.

“Nervous?” Lucy asked.

Alex took a breath. “It’s just been a while.”

Lucy nodded.

“I mean,” Alex continued, “the last time I was on a red carpet I was, nineteen, I think?” She looked down at herself, her blue suit and maroon Converse. “And not out in any way.”

Maggie reached over, slipped her hand over Alex’s, soothing her into unclenching them.

“We’ll be right there with you,” she said.

Alex nodded, thinking back to the first premier, twenty years ago to the day.

She had been nervous then too, but hadn’t quite understood why. At fourteen she had yet to figure out why she felt so wrong in her skin. She hadn’t figured it out fully until she had left Hollywood far behind.

But Hollywood had chased her down.

Her transition had hit the news not long after the casting reveal and had been a major talking point during the press tour, but she had kept away from anything with crowds.

The limo pulled up to the red carpet, the windows filled with camera flashes.

“You ready?” Lucy asked.

Alex took a deep breath. She put the glass down, wiped her sweaty palms on her trousers. “Guess I have to be.”

Maggie stepped out first, someone for reporters to already be focusing on. She squeezed Alex’s hand one last time before exiting.

Alex waited a beat, then followed.

The wall of noise and light slammed into her.

“Danvers!”

“Look this way!”

“Alex!”

“Alex Danvers! Over here!”

She managed to not react as her dead name mingled with the rest of the yelling. Instead, she made her way to the small crowd of fans just past the reporters.

To two teenagers at the end, each holding a small flag. They stared at her with wide eyes as she approached them.

“Hey,” she said.

One of them managed to squeak out a  _ hello. _

“I like your flags.” She reached up and flicked her bow tie, argyle using the colors of the trans flag. “But I guess I’m a bit biased.”

The noise of the reporters flared behind her, Lucy’s a-list status effectively pulling the attention.

“Would you,” one of the kids stuttered, lifting a sharpie. “Nia Nal and Vasquez signed them for us, and it’d be cool, I mean, if you want.”

Alex grinned. “I’d love to.”

Using a journal one of the kids had, she signed the trans flag, then moved to the other.

“Agender flag, right?” she asked, signing just under the center green stripe.

The kid’s face lit up. “Yeah. It is.”

"That's cool. I’ve always liked the colors of this flag, it’s one of my favorites.”

The kids nodded mutely.

“It was really nice meeting you,” she said before continuing down the carpet.

“You just made those kids year,” Lucy said, stepping up to Alex’s side.

“Yeah, well…” Alex shrugged. “Seeing kids like them, being able to work with Nia, knowing that kids are more comfortable than I was at that age? Signing a flag is the least I can do.”

“It’s more than that and you know it.”

She did.

Alex glanced over her shoulder to see the kids still watching her. She smiled and waved back at them.

She really, really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is Alex's bowtie, btw](https://www.etsy.com/listing/712865197/transgender-pride-bow-tie-hair-clip?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=trans+pride+bow+tie&ref=sr_gallery-1-5)
> 
> I hope y'all like, the next one should be up within a day or two


	24. Acceptance- Maggie focused ft Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know that article about the guy who went to Pride wearing a 'Free Dad Hugs' tshirt? This is based on that

Midvale pride felt both small and massive.

Compared to prides she had seen pictures of, it was time. Just four blocks along the wooden boardwalk. No parade. Plenty of elbow room.

But, having never been to any pride before, it was the biggest Maggie had been to. She couldn't stop staring at the booths and flags and people. She had never imagined so many people would be there.

She probably wouldn't admit it to get aunt, but she was glad Ella had encouraged her to come.

She made her way to a booth, doing her best to look nonchalant, and looked through the flags and shirts and bracelets for sale.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" the woman running the booth asked.

Maggie glanced at the woman, then quickly dropped her gaze and shook her head.

"Just let me know."

Maggie nodded. She focused on the basket of stickers until someone else showed up and started a conversation with the woman. Maggie glanced up, risking a look at the woman.

Tall, confident, a glittering rainbow tattoo on her cheek and a shirt that read 'my wife is a lesbian.'

Exactly what Maggie wanted to grow up to be.

The woman glanced at her. Maggie's eyes went wide. She dropped the sticker in her hands and left the booth.

The boardwalk was more crowded than it had been just minutes before. People in wetsuits, surfboards under their arms, were crossing the wood to the beach. A clear line was moving towards a tent on the sand, a rainbow banner across the top.

_ Midvale Pride Surf Contest _

"It's always worth a watch."

Maggie jumped, spun to face the woman from the booth.

"I'd just suggest getting water first. It'll only get hotter as the day goes on."

Maggie nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

The woman chuckled. "You'll be okay, kid," she said before walking past Maggie to meet one of the surfers with a kiss.

Maggie wandered to a few more booths, but it quickly became clear that most of them were taking a break for parts of the contest. She bought a bottle of water and some popcorn from a food truck, then set about finding a place to sit and watch.

She settled higher up the sand, under the shadow of some booths. The first heat was already in the water, a surfer dropping into a wave. Despite knowing little of the sport, she found herself entranced.

The color and sparkle of the water. The movement of the surfers.

The women everywhere walking around while holding hands with other women.

The heat ended, the surfers returning to the sand.

“And, for the second, and final, U-20 heat, Darren Grail, Anthony Stevens, Isabella Chu, and Midvale's own, Alex Danvers!”

Maggie’s attention snapped to the new group.

Alex Danvers had been in a few of her classes and while Maggie couldn’t deny an attraction to the girl, nothing about her had made Maggie think she would show up at Pride.

But maybe that had been that compulsory heteronormativity thing Maggie had read about recently.

Or maybe Alex was just an ally who wanted to surf.

Regardless, the crowd seemed to know and love Alex from the cheers spreading through the crowd at her name.

Alex entered the water, made her way beyond the surf with the other three. She was last of the four to take a wave, and from the reaction from the crowd, it was worth it.

Other kids at school had told Maggie that Alex was a junior pro surfer, travelled constantly during the summer for competitions. Watching her made Maggie want to understand competitive surfing more.

Eventually, a siren sounded the end of the heat and the surfers made their way back to the sand. A cheer rose through the crowd as they stepped out of the water, then hushed as the results were announced.

The crowd roared when Alex was announced the winner of the heat.

Maggie wasn't the only one to head back to the boardwalk after that, but she was fast enough to beat the rush to the pizza truck.

And, slice in hand, she went back to wandering.

A few more shopping booths. A Stonewall Democrats booth. A booth for the school's GSA manned by the German teacher. A row of church booths she avidly avoided.

As Alex's next heat drew closer - and Maggie was willing to admit she was mostly hanging around to watch Alex - she found a spot of shade to apply sunscreen.

She had never really used sunscreen in Nebraska, but a few long days at the beach after she first arrived in California had made her start to think about changing her habits.

Dropping the bottle into her drawstring bag, she turned, ready to find another spot on the now crowded beach.

And she froze.

Across the boardwalk was a man, his shirt proudly proclaiming 'free dad hugs' in a rainbow font.

Maggie's heart leapt to her throat. Her father's face, tight with silent rage, flashed through her mind.

She was crossing the boardwalk before she realized it.

The woman next to the man got his attention, nodded in her direction.

He smiled at Maggie, warm and kind. The incline of his head and slight opening of his arms was enough of an invite for her to practically fall into the hug.

Sobbing.

Clinging to him as her body shook with the tears.

He didn't let go and she couldn't.

Just over two years since she had last seen her father. Two years spent aching for him to call and say it was a mistake, to say he loved her and she could come home.

Two years spent wanting a hug.

"Hey, dad, d'you… Oh, sorry, I'll just…"

Maggie jerked out of the hug, eyes wide at the sight of Alex Danvers.

Alex Danvers.

Her crush.

Who just saw her sobbing while hugging her father.

Maggie ran.

-o-

With a deep breath, Maggie flipped to the next page. The character names continued to blur together and Maggie realized she barely remembered how the act started.

It was probably time to let King Lear sit for a bit. She closed the book, slid it away from her. She slumped back in her seat, looking over the other hands spread around her.

Why on Earth had she thought taking four AP classes was a good idea?

To potentially graduate college a semester early.

Which she wasn’t sure was a good enough reason at the current moment.

Still, it was too late to go back. So, a section per subject every day except weekends and Wednesdays, that was her plan to have it all finished by the end of summer.

Science next.

She pulled the AP Environmental Science book towards her.

A pile of books was set on the table, then the chair next to hers was pulled back.

“Can I sit here?”

Her mind went blank at Alex Danvers’s voice. She turned to see large, brown eyes watching her.

“Umm,” she stuttered. “Yeah, of course.”

“Thanks.”

Alex watched her for a few moments before jerking, as if realizing she had been staring. She sat, stared at the table for a few moments. She took a deep breath.

“I sobbed when I first told my dad.” She twirled her pencil between her fingers. “You know, that I’m…” She gestured with her hand, finger now held between two fingers. “...gay. I told him, them I just broke down.”

Maggie tensed. “So?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want you to feel awkward for what happened.” She shrugged. “I know how easy it is to cry to my dad and how good his hugs are, so, y’know, no judgment, I guess.”

Maggie watched her for a moment, slowly relaxing. “Oh. Thanks.”

Alex smiled.

And, damnit, really, if her crush wasn’t bad enough before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, please?  
> like, seriously, please leave comments, they are genuinely one of the biggest things that keep me posting. With the way my brain works, lack of comments doesn't register as people not liking it enough, but as people not liking it at all, and why would I share stuff people don't like?


	25. Midnight Snacks- Boarding School au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another student, standing on a chair and rummaging through an upper cabinet. She glanced over her shoulder as the door closed behind Alex and Kara, then turned back into the cabinet.
> 
> “They check the levels of all liquids, but watering it down a little will go unnoticed,” she said, her voice muffled as she dug into the cabinet. “Fruits and vegetables are the least likely to be noticed missing, anything dessert the most likely.”
> 
> Kara whined, but Alex shrugged.
> 
> “Guess it’s fruits and veggies tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is set in the same universe as [chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060654/chapters/46005388) where Alex and Kara and Lucy are students in a boarding school in France. It's well before that piece is set, however
> 
> tw for suicidal ideation, it's just a passing thought, not even directly about it, but better safe, right?

Alex crept towards the corner, waited a beat, then glanced around it.

The hallway was empty.

Except for Kara peeking out around the far corner.

Alex nodded and they both stepped fully into the hallway, moving towards each other.

“Nobody saw you, right?” Alex whispered once they were close.

Kara could have heard her much further back, of course, but she often forgot that Alex couldn’t hear her reply.

“Right,” Kara said.

“Okay.” Alex grabbed Kara’s hand, leading her down a branching hallway. “The kitchen is this way,” she said as they walked. “We only have an hour and you still have to be careful to not eat too much. If they notice food going missing, we could lose the ability to do this.”

Kara nodded. “I know, you told me that earlier.”

“It’s just important, Kara. We need to make sure you’re eating enough…”

“Without anyone realizing I’m an alien. I  _ know.” _

Alex rolled her eyes, but dropped it, staying quiet for the rest of the trip to the kitchen. She didn’t want to get annoyed at Kara, not with everything else in her life being so far beyond just annoying, but it was just so hard sometimes.

Because every little thing everyone did was so fucking annoying, and, really, Alex just wanted it to all end.

But she had to look after Kara, had to keep Kara safe.

Which meant midnight kitchen runs because if Kara ate as much as she needed during meals, the school staff would absolutely notice. Alex had spent the last week searching for the location of the kitchen, figuring out the timing of bed checks and night patrols, doing everything she could to get Kara access to the extra calories she needed.

When they finally got to the kitchen, however, there was someone inside.

Another student, standing on a chair and rummaging through an upper cabinet. She glanced over her shoulder as the door closed behind Alex and Kara, then turned back into the cabinet.

“They check the levels of all liquids, but watering it down a little will go unnoticed,” she said, her voice muffled as she dug into the cabinet. “Fruits and vegetables are the least likely to be noticed missing, anything dessert the most likely.”

Kara whined, but Alex shrugged.

“Guess it’s fruits and veggies tonight.”

“But, Alex.”

“Kara.”

Kara huffed, but crossed the kitchen to grab an apple, pointedly taking a bite in Alex’s direction.

Alex rolled her eyes. She pulled the mini-book from her pocket and hopped onto the counter. After getting through a few pages, someone jumped up next to her.

“I think that’s the smallest fucking book I’ve ever seen.”

Alex glanced up at the girl.

Lane.

In her group, lived a few dorms down from her, and eating chocolates from a brown paper bag. She tilted the bag towards Alex.

“Want one?”

Alex raised an eyebrow, but fished a chocolate out. “I thought you said desserts were tracked the closest.”

“They are, but not these.” Lane took a bite of one. “I’ve got a hook up with the chef.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. I blow him, he gets me the good stuff.”

Alex choked on the chocolate. Lane laughed.

“I’m totally joking. Dude’s, like, my father’s age, and always smells like cabbage.”

Alex glared at her.

“You two just started, right?” Lane continued.

Alex nodded. She glanced at Kara who was staring down a small pile of carrots.

“What’re you in for?”

Alex shrugged. “New guardian wants nothing to do with us, I guess.”

“Like, they got custody, and instantly sent you here?”

“Pretty much.”

“That’s a shitty ass guardian. My dad sent me to eight other schools the past three years before finally shipping me off here.”

Alex stared at Lane. “What the fuck do you do that gets you sent to eight schools?”

Lane shrugged, passed Alex another chocolate. “Anything against the rules, really.” Lane’s face darkened. “They don’t give a fuck about me, so why should I give a fuck about their rules?”

Her words struck somewhere deep in Alex.

Since hearing of her parents’ deaths, she and Kara had just been moved from place to place. They were never told where, never told why, it just happened.

When they had first met Mrs. Lillian, Alex had hoped things would change. She had claimed to have known their parents from work, had said that she was acting on their last wishes, had told Alex over and over that it was all for the best.

Then they had been shipped to France to this shitty, fancy school.

Out of sight, out of mind.

“Yeah,” she said. “Fuck their rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments on the last chapter, they really mean so so much  
> I know the topic of this chapter isn't as personal or deep, but can I get the same love here?


	26. Chocolate - Alex/Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara paused for a moment after entering her apartment. She watched as Alex  
> \- her sister, her sister who was very much alive and not dead in the bottom of the ocean -  
> and Diana  
> \- a human, she thought, with as many powers as herself, from a secret paradise island -  
> made their way around the space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> return of Amazon Alex!

Kara paused for a moment after entering her apartment. She watched as Alex

\- her sister, her sister who was very much alive and not dead in the bottom of the ocean -

and Diana

\- a human, she thought, with as many powers as herself, from a secret paradise island -

made their way around the space. Alex stopped to take in the new paintings, there would be no hiding how dark her mind had gotten, while Diana just seemed to want to take it in as a whole.

Kara took a deep breath, and stepped towards the kitchen.

“I’ve got cookie dough, phish food, and chocolate fudge,” she said as she walked.

“Goddess, bring both,” Alex said. “I haven’t had ice cream in way too long.”

Kara could hear Diana’s soft ‘What is ice cream?’ and Alex’s soft explanation, sometimes in English, sometimes in Themysciran Greek when a concept seemed beyond Diana’s English abilities.

She grabbed both cartons and three spoons, made her way to the couch. Alex instantly claimed the cookie dough. Kara handed the chocolate fudge to Diana, keeping the phish food for herself. She started to dig in, then paused at a light gasp.

“This is wonderful,” Diana said. “What is the flavor?”

“Chocolate,” Alex answered. “With a fudge swirl.”

Kara leaned forward, looked around Alex to look at Diana. “Have you never had chocolate?”

“No. We do not have it on Themyscira.”

Kara turned to Alex eyes wide. Alex kept digging in her ice cream.

“You can take us out tomorrow,” Alex said. She pulled her spoon out with a good scoop of ice cream and cookie dough. “Hit up your favorite restaurants.”

Kara grinned at Diana. “It’s gunna be a great day.”

“I cannot wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to get the last four up, I at least have an idea for most of them, but a lot of my writing attention has been pulled away by a personal project, so we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments, they always make my day


	27. Shopping- Alex surf au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex furrowed her brow. “We aren’t supposed to leave the hotel.”  
> “You aren’t supposed to leave the hotel,” Vasquez countered. “I am eighteen, so I can.”  
> “How about, I go with you and neither of us tell anyone?”  
> Vasquez narrowed her eyes, then smirked. “Alright, but you also cannot tell anyone where we’re going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is set in the same au as [chapter 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060654/chapters/46900435#workskin), but a year before those events
> 
> hints of genderqueer Vasquez, but they’re still figuring it out, which is why they use she/her pronouns  
> Smudging a few dates because the genderqueer flag is mentioned, but it wasn't actually created until after these events

Alex tugged the towel tighter around herself. Her flip flops slapped as she walked down the hallway. Her hair dripped water to her shoulders.

The swim workout had spent some of her energy, but she was still thrumming with excitement and nerves for the coming competition.

A door further down the hallway opened, Vasquez stepping into the hallway.

Alex’s stomach tingled. Vasquez was the best surfer in their age group, and since meeting her a few years back, Alex had always strived to impress her. So, while standing there, dripping onto the hotel carpet, she wished she had taken a shower and gotten dressed in the small locker room instead of deciding to walk back to her room in her bathing suit and towel. The tingles got worse when Vasquez turned and smiled at her.

“Have a good swim?” Vasquez asked as Alex got closer.

Alex nodded. “Are you going somewhere?”

Vasquez shifted uncomfortably, fingers tightening around the backpack strap on her shoulder.

“Just shopping,” she said after a moment.

Alex furrowed her brow. “We aren’t supposed to leave the hotel.”

“You aren’t supposed to leave the hotel,” Vasquez countered. “I am eighteen, so I can.”

“How about, I go with you and neither of us tell anyone?”

Vasquez narrowed her eyes, then smirked. “Alright, but you also cannot tell anyone where we’re going.”

“Deal. Just let me get dressed real fast.”

She raced back to her room, pulled on the first clothes she saw, then paused, looked in the mirror. She grimaced, changed her shirt, her shorts, put the first shirt back on, slipped on her Converse, and raced out the door.

Vasquez smiled as Alex walked to her. “Alright, let’s go.”

They quickly made their way out of the hotel, at one point hiding to avoid parents of other surfers.

“So, where are we actually going?” Alex asked once they were walking down the street. Thrill coursed through her at the act of sneaking out, exploring San Francisco without her parents.

Vasquez shifted again. “You remember what I told you at Huntington Beach last year?”

Alex nodded. Vasquez had started dating a lifeguard during that competition and Alex had accidentally walked in on them making out, leading to Vasquez telling Alex that she only liked girls.

“And do you know what Pride is?”

Alex nodded again. “There’s one in Midvale every year.”

“Yeah. Well, San Francisco Pride is this weekend.”

“So that’s where we’re going?”

“Yeah. And Erin is going to meet me there.”

“Your girlfriend?”

Vasquez nodded.

“That’s cool.”

Alex kicked at a rock on the sidewalk. “How did you…” She sighed. “Nevermind.”

“No, how did I what?”

Alex shrugged, shoved her hands in her pockets and stared at the ground.

“Alex?” Vasquez nudged her with her shoulder. “Come on, you can trust me.”

“How did youknowyoulikegirls?”

Vasquez was quiet for a few moments, then took a deep breath. “I had this teacher, a science teacher, in middle school. Every time I was in her class, or saw her in the hall, I got this feeling. I wanted to do anything I could to make her smile, to make her like me. At some point, while talking to my friends, I realized it was a crush, that it was the way they felt about the boys they liked.”

Alex kicked another rock.

“That feeling, was it weird, in the stomach?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

They walked a few more blocks in silence, the streets growing more and more crowded. Alex eyed the increasing amount of rainbows, the strange outfits, the hands held.

“You know,” Vasquez said. “It’s okay if this crush is on a girl.”

And, look, another rock to kick.

Alex stuck close to Vasquez as she could without touching her as they entered the festival, Vasquez paying a few bucks as donation at the entrance.

“Erin is going to meet me at the main stage in an hour or so,” Vasquez said. “Do you want to walk around for a bit?”

Alex nodded, something in her throat holding her voice back. She looked around with wide eyes as fear fought with something inside her.

Something that felt right even as it felt wrong.

She silently followed Vasquez around the festival, to a few booths. She watched as Vasquez hovered over a sticker with a purple, white, and green stripe for a few minutes before finally buying it. She wondered away a bit as Vasquez paid, stepped to the next booth, keychains and magnets set up.

She ran a finger along the edge of a rainbow surfboard keychain.

“It’s three dollars.”

Alex jumped, blinked up at the man behind the table.

“You surf?” he asked.

She nodded. “I’m here for a competition.”

“In that case, I’ll knock off a dollar, two dollars for a good luck charm.”

She glanced back towards Vasquez, still in line at the other booth, then pulled her wallet out, buying the keychain before she could decide not to.

“Good luck at the competition,” the man said.

“Thanks.”

She shoved the keychain into her pocket, kept a tight fist around it the rest of the time they spent at the festival, as they walked back, as she sat on her hotel bed that night while her parents gave her a stern talk about leaving the hotel without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Plans for the next one, so we'll see when it happens
> 
> Comments are love, y'all, and keep my brain happy


	28. Flower - pre-director sanvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this prompt [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555168)

A late client does not turn out the way Maggie could have ever expected it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love, y'all, and i am really going to need feedback to get through it this month
> 
> Happy Pride, y'all!!!


End file.
